Price
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebuah legenda mengenai Kelinci Emas dan Macan Agung, tidak sengaja Ciel baca. — ciel; sebastian. canon. happy chinese new year 2011!


_Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis_

_Sekalipun antara Kelinci Emas dan Macan_

_Di dunia ini semua perlu dibayar_

_Sekalipun antara Manusia dan Iblis_

* * *

_**Price**_

_~Special for Chinese New Year~_

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ from Yana Toboso

**Warning:**OOC, Typo, _Based on legend with changed. Shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Price****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00PRICE00~**

_Sang tuan muda mengambil sebuah buku di Tahun Baru Lunar._

_Membaca dan menghubungkannya dengan kenyataan dirinya._

**~00PRICE00~**

* * *

Dahulu kala, hiduplah seekor kelinci emas. Bulunya yang keemasan menjadi faktor penjulukan itu. Sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan darinya. Namun sayang seribu sayang. Ia telah kehilangan semua. Semangat. Motivasi. Keberanian. Dan juga senyum.

Pemburuan tiga tahun lalu menghancurkan keluarganya. Menyisakan ia yang berdiam diri di lubang rumahnya. Menghapus senyum yang ia perlihatkan sewaktu masih kecil dahulu.

Ia kehilangan segalanya. Membuatnya tak lagi mampu untuk mengeluarkan diri dari persembunyiannya. Lubang kecil tempat hidupnya.

Dan pada suatu hari, semua berubah. Sang raja rimba mendatangi dirinya. Menemukannya dalam lubang gelapnya. Menawarkan sesuatu. Ya. Dia. Sang Macan Agung.

Menemukan sesuatu yang empuk. Namun, ia tahan. Sang Raja menahan diri untuk memperlihatkan seringai kelaparan. Lapar. Ya. Apa yang telah ia tahan sedari menjadi sang Raja Hutan. Yang ia tahan karena hukum untuk tidak menikmati apapun dari hutan yang ia taklukan ini.

Dan pada hari ini. Ia menemukan mangsa. Namun ia lagi-lagi tahan. Dengan menawarkan sesuatu. Apa yang akan menguntungkan dua pihak.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa, Kelinci Emas yang tersohor ini bersembunyi di sini?" ucap sang Macan Agung. Karisma menguar dari dirinya. Mengeluarkan apa yang dahulu si Kelinci Emas miliki. Semangat. Motivasi. Keberanian. Namun tidak untuk senyuman.

"Aku menawarkan sebuah perjanjian denganmu," ucap angkuh sang Kelinci Emas. Keangkuhan yang ia bangun selama tiga tahun. Keangkuhan yang siap ia buka dibalik sikap rendah diri miliknya.

"Aku mendengarkan," senyum sang Macan Agung. Palsu. Senyum palsu yang memperdaya seisi hutan. Namun tidak bagi sang Kelinci Emas. Ia terbiasa.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bayanganku. Selalu siap di belakangku. Menjaga apa yang akan menyerangku. Dan mengembalikan semangat, motivasi, dan keberanian yang bisa membuatku berada di puncak hutan ini," ucap angkuh sang Kelinci Emas. Datar. Menambah lebar seringai Macan Agung.

"Dan...," tambah sang Macan Agung. Memancing. Memancing _bayaran_ dari apa yang diinginkan sang Kelinci Emas.

"Dan kau dapat mengambil nyawaku. Untuk memuaskan laparmu selama menjadi pemimpin di sini. Aku tahu kau lapar," ucap dingin sang Kelinci Emas. Menatap tajam pada sosok besar di depannya. Yang tersenyum penuh.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu selalu. Menjadi pesuruhmu. _Yeah_, tanpa wargaku sadari juga," lanjut Macan Agung. Lagi. Memperlihatkan sederet gigi taring yang sudah terlalu lama tak terasah.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau akan terus mendampingiku sampai akhir di belakang!" perintah Kelinci Emas. Tubuhnya bersiap keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya selama ini. Dan _bimbingan _Macan Agung akan mengantarnya ke tengah hutan.

"_Yes, my Lord."_

.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Kelinci Emas berjalan dengan wibawa di tengah hutan. Tak ada lagi yang mendiamkannya seperti dahulu. Macan Agung selalu membayanginya. Memberi perlindungan dari persaingan alam.

Dan tentu sambil menahan lapar. Karena Macan Agung akan mendapat bayarannya di akhir.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan mereka lupakan. Sampai pada saat terakhir.

_Nyawa_.

_~Setiap makhluk hidup hanya punya satu nyawa.~_

―**Legend of The Golden Rabbit and The Tiger****―**

_**~end~**_

* * *

.

.

KLEP!

.

.

"Huh, sepertinya cerita ini dibuat untuk menyindirku."

"Bila anda merasa seperti itu, _Master_."

Buku bertuliskan **Legend of The Golden Rabbit and The Tiger **bersampul merah darah. Buku yang tadi ditemukan secara tidak sengaja oleh _Earl Phantomhive_ di meja kerjanya. Menanti untuk dibaca.

"Kau yang meletakkannya, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel. Sang kepala keluarga _Phantomhive_ menyorotkan pandangan menuntut. Sayang, hanya dibalas oleh senyum _palsu_ sang _black butler_.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengambil jiwaku saat semuanya selesai. Namun kau harus menepati kontrakmu selama semua ini masih berjalan. _Sebastian, it's an order! Answer me!"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

.

Dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja sang tuan muda. Ciel Phantomhive berjalan angkuh di depan Sebastian Michaelis. _Butler_ yang mengekornya berdasarkan kontrak.

Bayangan Kelinci Emas tertangkap sejenak di sosok sang tuan muda. Dan seringai lapar Macan Agung memerangkap dalam wajah sang _butler_.

Yang akan mendapat bayaran di akhir.

_Jiwa_.

_~Setiap manusia hanya punya satu jiwa.~_

* * *

.

Dan mungkin pada _Chinese New Year_ kali ini, Ciel Phantomhive diperingatkan akan kontraknya.

Namun tak hanya di momen ini. Karena banyak saat ia diperingatkan akan batas kontraknya.

Termasuk di saat seringai lapar sang _iblis_ sedang mengembang...

.

* * *

_._

_Kelinci Emas mendapatkan semangat, motivasi, serta keberaniannya kembali._

_Apa yang ia dapatkan dengan perjanjian bersama Macan Agung._

_Namun tak ada yang gratis._

_Untuk saat akhir dari pembuat perjanjian. Memuaskan lapar yang ditahan lama oleh sang Raja Rimba._

_Bayarannya: Nyawanya._

―

_Ciel Phantomhive mendapatkan kembali kehormatannya. Setelah penghinaan berat atas dirinya di masa lalu._

_Kebangaan yang ia terima dari kontrak bersama Sebastian Michaelis__―__nama yang ia berikan__―._

_Namun semua akan sama. Tidak ada yang gratis. Sampai kapanpun._

_Untuk saat akhir dari kontrak mereka. Seringai lapar sang iblis akan terbungkam._

_**Price:**__ Your Soul._

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Speechless_... Dongeng yang diceritakan guruku pas PMR jadi begini... Astaga... Padahal di dongengnya ga ada bayar-bayar gini... Udah gitu, ini fict buat Imlek tapi telat banged...

.

Berawal dari dongengnya diceritain, pikiranku sudah nyambung ke jalan cerita Kuroshitsuji. Kupikir di akhir ada bayarannya. Eh, ternyata kagak. Karena pengen, jadilah dongengnya kubuatkan fict dan kurombak hancur begini ==a.

.

Bagi yang merasa fict saya perlu diapdet, sabar ya. Lagi mau publish ide dulu. Baru ntar kulanjutkan yang lain. Pasti. Karena masih baru, _review_ banyakin, dun! #plakplak

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
